helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Lawrence's Birthday Party
Info Lady Jorcastle throw a birthday dance ball for Lawrence. Check out what happened at Lawrence's birthday party! Objective Go to Lawrence's birthday party: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Diamond +50 Notes *Gonzalo Jorcastle can be challenged to a beauty contest. The result does not affect the outcome of the ball. Transcript Story Chat 1 Eliza: Are you ready, Magda? Magda: Yes, Mom. What's the plan for today? Eliza: Here is the list, my child. Story Chat 2 Magda: (Lady Jorcastle is holding a ball today. Even I received an invitation. I wonder why.) Lynna: Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for attending. Magda: (I hope she won't make fun of my family again.) Lynna: There is one man who's always been serving the Jorcastle family. He's witty and intelligent. As well as a close friend of mine... Let's wish Lawrence a happy birthday! Lawrence: I'm but a servant. There's no need to- Lady A: She dared to propose a toast for her servant. Lady B: That's what an illegitimate daughter would do. Noble A: I'm pissed. I thought Dowager Duchess Jorcastle was the hostess. Noble B: This is a disgrace to the Jorcastle name! Magda: (Poor Lady Jorcastle... She needs to think twice before acting.) Lawrence: She's telling a joke. Please, let's raise our glasses for the- Lady A: Even dogs are bound by blood. If a purebred dog has a puppy, it deserves a celebration. But adopting a mutt... Lynna: What did you say?! I won't for- Lady B: We're talking about dogs. Is there a problem? Lynna: You...! Magda: (Lady Jorcastle doesn't deserve this, and Mr. Lawrence is a good person...) (I can't change their opinions by myself. I need help.) :Harson :Magda: Mr. Harson, they've gone too far... :Harson: Lady Jorcastle doesn't get along with these people. :Magda: However, humiliating a servant at a ball... :Harson: It is one of our responsibilities. :Magda: But... :Harson: Hm... Marchioness Donald, have you paid back the money you borrowed from Grand Duke Bavlenka? Despite the Colosseum not being a place for noblewomen... I wish you luck. Money from the honourable Grand Duke Bavlenka is... :Lady B: I just remembered I had to do something. I'll send someone over tomorrow! :Harson: Baron Rockall, I heard you have a young servant. You can't forget to pay- :Noble A: You must have some misunderstanding! That's... my butler's son! :Lady A: ... :Noble B: ... :Magda: (They left... But where is Mr. Lawrence? I should talk to him.) Thank you, Mr. Harson. :Harson: I didn't do anything, Lady Ellenstein. :Gonzalo :Magda: Lord Jorcastle... :Gonzalo: I know. Lynna always wants to embarrass you, but you still help her anyway. :Magda: If you don't stop them, the Dowager Duchess will get angry! :Gonzalo: ...It's easy to distract stupid people. ::Story Root 2 ::Magda: What- ::Lady A: Lord Jorcastle is competing with the daughter of the Ellensteins again! Look at the emerald on his cane! ::Lady B: How can the Ellensteins be so blessed?! ::Magda: It worked... ::Gonzalo: Of course, as long as you're at least half as fashionable as me. I'll take Lynna home. You can comfort the poor man. He shouldn't be despised for his status, right? ::Magda: Thank you. :Story Root 1 :Magda: What- :Lady A: Lord Jorcastle is competing with the daughter of the Ellensteins again! Look at the emerald on his cane! :Lady B: How can the Ellensteins be so blessed?! :Magda: It worked... :Gonzalo: Of course, as long as you're at least half as fashionable as me. I'll take Lynna home. You can comfort the poor man. He shouldn't be despised for his status, right? :Magda: Thank you. :The duchess :Magda: (I can't tell the Dowager Duchess but...) Dowager Duchess Jorcastle, what a pleasant surprise. :Noble A: We can't let her see us gossiping about her children! Let's get out of here! :Noble B: I don't want to anger the Dowager Duchess. Ah, I shouldn't talk so loud! :Lady A: The weather is nice today. :Magda: (They all left.) :Lynna: Nouveau riche! You're spreading rumours again! Get out! :Magda: (She ran away... I'm still worried about Mr. Lawrence. I should try and find him.) Story Chat 3 Lawrence: Leave me alone! Magda: Don't be sad. Those people were wrong. Lawrence: No, they're right. They're all right. Nobles, their illegitimate children, servants, poor people, slaves, Orens... The world tortures itself with hierarchy. I'm just part of it. I understood this when I was ten, and now another ten years have passed. Nothing's changed. Magda: But... Lawrence: Only a fool like you tries to say things can be different. Magda: Life is long. One day, I, you, and Lady Jorcastle will escape this chain. And you can have a birthday together where no one will be rude. Lawrence: ... I'll always protect Lady Jorcastle. I made this vow long ago. Magda: My mother said those who don't break promises are noble. I wish you a happy birthday. Lawrence: ... Thank you, Lady Ellenstein. Category:Events Category:2020 Events Category:Birthday Balls Category:Transcript